A Harsh Reality
by Taylor2006
Summary: It takes place right after the episode, Witchness Protection. The Charmed Ones explore the possibilities of the Utopia promised by the Avatars and receive unexpected visitors from the future who will warn them of what’s to come…
1. Revealed Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters – Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Melinda, Brody, the Avatars, or Zankou. Wes is the only character I created. I don't intend any infringement on the WB's show.

**Summary: **It takes place right after the episode, Witchness Protection. The Charmed Ones explore the possibilities of the Utopia promised by the Avatars and receive unexpected visitors from the future who will warn them of what's to come…

**A/N:** I don't read spoilers, so this story isn't based off of any. It is a Piper/Leo and Paige/Brody fiction. Everything else should be explained through the fic. 

This first chapter is more boring but the story will get more interesting.

-------------------------------

**A Harsh Reality**

**Chapter 1: Revealed Plans**

"We're listening," Piper said, stoically. She had her arms folded across her chest and looked at them without showing any emotion. Standing beside her were Leo and Phoebe.

They had just lost the Seer to the new demon in their lives, Zankou. They were angry and upset, but ready to hear what the Avatars had to say about this so called Utopia that Phoebe had seen in her vision. After years of demon-fighting and losing innocents, like they had lost the Seer, they were tired of it and now believed this may be their way out - for good.

They stood in silence for a moment until one of the Avatars finally spoke out. The older male Avatar, Alpha, came forward and spoke.

"I don't know what Leo has told you already…but we want to end the battle between good and evil, create the world that you saw in your vision Phoebe. We want a world beyond good and evil – a Utopia," The tone in his voice was steady and calm.

There was another short silence as the two sisters reflected on this, wondering if this was really as good as it sounded. They had been burned in the past and wanted to avoid any situations that were similar.

"What's the catch? I mean what are you getting out of this whole deal?" Piper asked, suspiciously.

"There is no catch. Like I said, we just want to put this endless battle behind us, behind everyone," Alpha said.

Piper and Phoebe were unsure of what to do; they were still torn and knew they couldn't make a huge decision like this in only a few minutes. They needed time to think about it and talk things over amongst themselves. The Avatars sensed this and now the female Avatar, Beta, came forward and spoke.

"Take your time to think this over, Leo knows how to reach us when you have decided what you are going to do," She said, glancing at Leo.

Then three Avatars nodded at the sisters and Leo before vanishing out of the attic. Piper, Phoebe and Leo looked at each other, unsure of how to react.

"I don't know if we should trust them, how do we know they aren't just using us to get something they want. And for all we know they may have killed Kyle's parents," Piper said.

"They didn't kill Kyle's parents; that would go against everything they believe in. They aren't a threat to us Piper, they want the same things we do," Leo said, still trying to convince Piper.

"If what I saw in my vision is really what they are all about, then…I think I believe them. I think we should do this." Phoebe added, already persuaded by what she had seen from her vision.

"This plan of theirs just sounds way too good to be true. I need some time to process everything and think about it all," Piper responded.

"I understand. I always thought that a life without demons is what you wanted though, what you wanted for us and our sons. Piper, Wyatt and Chris have a chance to grow up without having to deal with demons and evil constantly interrupting their lives." Leo said gently, not wanting to appear to be forcing the issue.

"That is what I want, I'm not sure if going along with the Avatars is the right way to get it. I'm trying to avoid making a hasty decision that could create a world we don't want." Piper replied.

Leo nodded at her; he respected the fact that she wanted to think everything through before deciding.

"We need to talk to Paige…I don't think she is going to be happy about this," Phoebe said, breaking the silence.

"No she isn't," Piper agreed, remembering the conversation she had with Paige earlier that afternoon.

"I'm gonna go call her," Phoebe said, before exiting the attic to go find her cell phone which she had left downstairs.

Leo smiled at Piper, who returned a small one back to him. They both wanted things between them to return to the way they were before he had become an Elder but knew it was going to take time. Piper didn't want to rush anything; she didn't want to be hurt again.

"We should go get the boys, you want to orb us to Magic School," Piper said.

"Sure," Leo responded, he took Piper's hand and they orbed out.

------------------------------------------

A large group of demons looked on as one of their kind screamed and burned before it disappeared and the fiery vanquish ended.

"Don't you just love the smell of burning flesh in the Underworld?" Zankou said, smirking towards the demons, who were now very afraid. "Anyone else want to insult me? Please feel free."

The demons said nothing and looked at each other and Zankou, uncomfortably.

"Didn't think so." Zankou said flatly, his smirk quickly turned into a look of anger and seriousness. "I killed the Seer, we no longer have to worry about her. We do, however, have to worry about the Charmed Ones and the Avatars. If these two groups join forces we will stand no chance."

Zankou slowly paced back and forth, in front of the demons.

"Why don't we kill the Charmed Ones!" A naïve demon shouted out.

Commotion and chaos soon erupted from the demons as they argued about the idea, most realizing it would be suicide to attack the Charmed Ones. Zankou let out a long, frustrated sigh and stopped pacing. The demons quieted down, noticing Zankou's impatience was growing. He faced the demons and spoke again.

"If it was really that easy they would probably be dead by now…But I do think sending several demons to attack them would distract them from the Avatars while I come up with a better plan for dealing with the Avatars." He paused for a moment before an evil smile appeared on his face. "So, any volunteers?"

--------------------------------------------------------

**Please review. :) Chapter 2 coming soon….**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: **Big thanks to my first two reviewers – Cornett and charmed1s-halliwells! I hope you all like this chapter also (sorry, it's kinda short though). :)

**Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out**

Paige opened the front door and stepped inside the Manor. "Hello? Piper? Phoebe?" She said, as she took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack beside the door.

"In the living room!"

Paige walked to the living room and found Phoebe sitting on an arm of the couch, looking somewhat anxious. She stood up as Paige walked into the room.

"Hey." Paige said, quietly.

"Hey, We…" Phoebe began, but was soon interrupted as they heard Piper and Leo enter the room after coming downstairs.

"Sorry, we just put the boys down for their naps," Piper explained.

"I'm glad you guys called especially after how I left things with you Piper. I'm not mad at you guys but I don't think it's smart to jump on the Avatar bandwagon so quickly. Something about them doesn't feel right to me – that and the fact they're killers." Paige said, expressing her concerns.

"We don't know that. Kyle was young and maybe he isn't remembering what really happened," Leo replied, sticking up for the Avatars.

"Yeah, about the Avatars….we sorta met with them while you were at Kyle's," Phoebe added.

"You what?!" Paige asked, her anger starting to surface. _How could they do that!? _She thought to herself.

"Well after you left a demon murdered the Seer. We were upset and wanted to hear what the Avatars had to say. We haven't decided anything yet, it's not like we just went along with it without thinking things through. Obviously we need to talk about it." Phoebe explained, trying to make Paige understand.

"I can't believe this." Paige muttered. "Why would you go behind my back and meet with them? Why wouldn't you have the decency to at least call me and let me come to hear them out with you guys?" She continued on.

Piper and Phoebe looked away, feeling very guilty. They knew Paige was right and that they should have called her first. Neither of them knew how to justify their actions to Paige. They were now both afraid they had lost some of her trust.

Paige frowned, thinking to herself again. Something wasn't making sense to her, the Avatars hadn't been in the Book of Shadows and they were too powerful to summon with a simple spell. _How were they able to reach the Avatars?_ Paige let her curiosity get the best of her and she asked, "How did you guys even summon the Avatars anyway, I mean they weren't in the Book?"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged quick glances and then looked to Leo, who now stood up to tell Paige the truth.

"I summoned them." Leo said.

"Okay…but then how did you…" Paige trailed off, beginning to realize what Leo was getting at.

"Paige, I was able to summon them because…I am an Avatar." Leo said, waiting for her reaction then deciding to continue on. "Paige, the Avatars want a world without evil – think about it, you would never have to battle another demon again or worry about your life being endanger. You can just live a normal life again."

A look of shock and betrayal appeared on Paige's face. She was stunned, she hadn't expected this. "But when…how…?" She was confused by everything and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait! On second thought, I really don't wanna know…I need to get out of here for awhile, I need some air or something." Paige started to walk to the front door.

"Paige, wait! We need to talk about this, we don't want you to leave upset." Piper said, hoping to persuade Paige to stay.

Paige was now at the front door putting her coat on. She stopped for a moment and looked at her sisters. She sighed, "I'll call you guys later." and with that she turned, opened the door and left.

Piper and Phoebe watched as their sister left and the door shut behind her.

"That went well," Phoebe joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Piper looked at her, smiling slightly and just shook her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after Paige had left the manor, Leo was in the boys' room checking on them, while Piper and Phoebe were still talking about what to do.

Leo turned to exit the boys' room but found Beta standing behind him; he was a bit startled by this, wondering why he had come.

"Is everything alright?" Leo asked, unsure of what Beta wanted.

"Everything is fine. I was wondering if the girls have said anything about our offer." Beta replied.

"They're still talking about it. Paige didn't take the news very well, she doesn't trust us. She still believes it was you who killed Kyle's parents."

"I see, I'll discuss that with Alpha and Gamma – I think there may be a way for us to prove that we were not involved in the murder of Kyle's parents."

"I hope there is a way because I don't think Paige will go along with the plan if we don't show her what really happened, that Avatars aren't killers."

Beta nodded and paused for a moment. "Leo, we can sense that Zankou is up to something, forming a plan of some sort, no doubt trying to stop what we want to do. You and the girls must be careful and watch out for him."

"We will, I'll let the girls know." Leo replied.

Beta nodded again before vanishing. Leo sighed, it had been a very long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
